Rise Against Darkrai, Journey to Save Mew
by HarsuneTheAuthor
Summary: This fanfic is now closed due to lack of reveiws. I don't want to write a story nobody'll read! Feel free to read my other story that's in progress.
1. A meeting with the Shadows

Okay, this is my first fanfic, so please give me some slack!

"MEWWW! MEWWWWWWWWW!" A voice rang out into the cold night air.

"Aw, give it up Mewtwo...We searched everywhere, she's gone..." Lugia said quietly.

"But...but...she...can't be gone, no." Mewtwo eyes were red with crying, and fresh tears were rolling down his cheeks.

Lugia sighed, and sat down, Mewtwo followed suit.

"You saw what happened."

"I...I know..."

"Darkrai fought her, and by the time he was done, she was hanging by a single thread, then she dissapeared, you know that's how Latios died."

"I know..." Mewtwo said sadly, he remembered Latios, "It's just...she can't be gone, Mew is strong and ever vigelent, she wouldn't just give up..."

Lugia sighed, "I know it's hard, Mewtwo, but you have to move on. Atleast you have the memories."

"The memories of when we fought! What good are those? I wanted happy memories. We were finally on good terms when she...she..."

"Died?"

"I guess..."

"You haven't talked to Arceus or Giratina yet, have you?"

"No...why?"

"They're the one's who'll truly know whether or not she died."

"Then I'm not sure that I want to talk to them. Mew was sort of like a sister to me...It's hard to lose someone you..."

"love?"

"I guess you could put it that way."

Lugia nodded. "I'm going back inside, coming with?" Lugia asked, getting up.

Mewtwo shook his head. "I'm going to go out for a walk." He said, getting up as well.

Lugia shrugged. "Suit yourself, just don't get hurt."

Mewtwo walked off, the cold night air caressing his skin. He looked around at the forest scenery, his breath coming out in small wisps of steam. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hands and rubbed them to releive the itching. When he removed his hands he saw a small light.

"Mew?" He asked, hope filling his voice.

"No..." Came the cold hiss of a reply.

"Darkrai..." Mewtwo said bitterly.

"Correct, just like I killed that worthless little pink ball of fluff, I have come for you. Only, you have a chance, just like Mew did. She did not choose to join me. You could save yourself...or you could defy me and face the same fate." Darkrai hissed, his blue eye shining with mavolence.

"Never. You killed Mew mercilessly, I will never agree join you. You aren't even promoting a cause."

Darkrai laughed. It was like nails on a chalkboard, and Mewtwo grimanced. "I am promoting a cause. My cause, it could be your cause too. You, me, and Lugia could make a wonderful team..."

Mewtwo stood agast. "Lugia? That's impossible! I know he's arrogant, but he would never join you!"

Darkrai grinned mavolently. "Things aren't always what they seem. Now ponder your options, I will come for you on the New Moon, when my power is strongest. So if you choose to defy me, you have no chance of winning."

Mewtwo was about to speak, but Darkrai had dissapeared.

He clenched his fist and turned around, stomping agrily back to where all the Legendaries were currently staying.

Back at the "house"

"Lugia? Can I talk to you?" Mewtwo said, walking into Lugia's large nest.

"Sure bud, what's it about?"

Mewtwo sat down on some soft straw. "It's about Darkrai..."

"Oh...okay."

"I saw him on my walk."

Lugia looked dumbfounded. "What did he say?"

"He told me that if I didn't join him, he would kill me by the next new moon."

Lugia looked thoughtful. "Continue..." He said after a few moments.

Mewtwo sighed. "He didn't just say to join him...he said to join him and...Lugia."

Lugia hissed bitterly. "Shadow Lugia."

"Huh?"

"Shadow lugia. Long ago, as a scientific experiment, evil scientists captured some of my DNA, and supplied tons of negetive energy to it. Creating Shadow Lugia."

Mewtwo looked suprised, but he leaned forward, hinting Lugia to continue.

"I was in mortal combat with him, and I was sure that he was dead, but I guess he managed to survive, and he joined forces with Darkrai. It's not suprising."

Mewtwo looked thoughtful, then he nodded. "I see, for a moment there, I thought you were a traitor."

Lugia laughed and clapped him on the back, making Mewtwo fall forward. He got up again, spitting straw from his mouth and laughing, but he bacame serious.

"I need to kill Darkrai before the New Moon."

Lugia paused before nodding, becoming serious.

"I'm coming with you, and if we're going on a journey, we need Latias."

Mewtwo looked puzzled. "Why Latias?"

"Well, I would've chosen Latios...but he's dead and all...anyways, it's so we can stay in touch with the others."

Mewtwo nodded, and got up, Lugia did as well. They went into Latias's room, where she was sleeping in her human form on a bed.

Lugia poked her, and she rolled over drowsily. "Huh?"

"We need your help..." Mewtwo said urgently.

Latias woke up fully. "What is it?" Then seeing Lugia, she waved and blushed. Lugia did so as well, Mewtwo sighed.

They recited to whole story to her, and she nodded seriously. "I see, if Shadow Lugia and Darkrai are teamed up, who knows what mayhem they'll cause." She turned into her poemon form and floated around, pondering the situation.

"We'll tell the others what we're going to do, then we'll leave...to go and kill Darkrai." Mewtwo said.

The others nodded in agreement.

I hoped you liked it, if I get good reveiws, I'll continue. )  
Sorry if I made Latios's death completely unaccurate, but I needed an example.

Harsune


	2. Setting to the skies!

Okay, this is the second chaper to Rise Against Darkrai, I hope it's a revelation to my previous horrible chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sunlight streamed through the large window in Lugia's room, making him drowsily open his eyes. He yawned loudly and smacked his lips, getting up and stretching. It was then when he saw Mewtwo curled up on the straw not to far away when he remembered the previous night's events. He nudged his friend awake, and Mewtwo got up and scratched his back, yawning. "I...yawwnnn...suppose we should...yawwwwwn...go tell the others about our plans for departure,yawwwn, but first lets go get Latias." Mewtwo explained to Lugia, who nodded drowsily. He lumbered out of the room, and Mewtwo followed, stretching his arms. They went into Latias's room, and were suprised to see her already up and about.

"Oh hey guys!" She said cherrily, floating over to them. She smiled sweetly and clasped her paws, looking up at them expectantly. "I told the others already that you were leaving..." She told them. Lugia stared at her, "What did they say?" He asked after a moment of silence. Latias pondered the question, trying to remember. "They all told me to say goodbye, but Ho-Oh, Arceus, and Giratina would like to speak to you." She explained. Lugia and Ho-Oh nodded, and they walked out of the room, Latias following close behind.

XxGiratina's and Arceus's StudyxX

Lugia, Mewtwo, and Latias arrived in Arceus's and Giratina's study, where they and Ho-Oh were waiting expectantly. Latias squealed and flew circles around Giratina, who chuckled in his deep voice. Arceus stood tall, waiting. Ho-Oh ran over to Lugia and gave him a big hug. He returned it, she looked like she might've been crying. She looked up at him and frowned. "I am coming with you!" She said defiantly at him, not wavering. Lugia sighed, bot then a mischeivous grin took up his features. "You can't, big rainbow chickens attract too much attention." He explained jokingly. Ho-Oh huffed, a puffed out her chest proudly. "And I hear big white sea-chickens attract a hell of a lot attention as well!" She hissed before waddling away. Everybody except Lugia and Ho-Oh sighed, and whoever could facepalmed. Lugia broke out into laughter and waddled over to Ho-Oh, nuzzling her. She glared at him.

Arceus's commanding voice rang out through the room, and everyone who had not been paying attention instantly looked at him. "Your journey can be not just to slay Darkrai..." She started. Giratina stepped forward and coughed to gain the attention of the others. "Mew is not dead, though her whereabouts are unknown. She is still very weak though, she keeps flickering into my dimension for a split second before leaving, so she is barely holding on." Giratina explained.

Mewtwo nearly called out in joy at this news. Mew was still alive! He had a chance to see her again! "S-so...I might be able to see her again?" He asked nervously. Giratina nodded, and he smiled. It was nice to see Mewtwo so happy.

XxMew Scene ChangexX (OMG Mew!)

Mew weakly opened her large blue eyes. She was on Faraway Island, just like she had suspected. Right before she passed out in Mewtwo's arms, she was able to teleport here. This was her sanctuary, nobody knew where this island was. Yet...

"It seems I didn't completely finish you..." A cold voice echoed through the island.

Mew raised her head weakly, and there, with arms crossed and eyes burning, was Darkrai. He sneered and created a shadow ball, preparing to launch it at her. Mew raised her paw, and Darkrai hesitated.

"I-I'll..." She began, her voice hardly a whisper.

Darkrai leaned in very close to her face, his intimidating teal eyes staring into hers. Mew gulped and tried to pull herself together.

"I'll join you..." She finally said, looking down in shame. She had pretty much betrayed the other legendaries by saying this, she had betrayed...Mewtwo.

Darkrai's shadow ball dissapeared, and he threw back his head in laughter. "You're in hardly any state to begin working for me, my dear Mew, I suppose I just have to keep you in storage for the time being..." He said, Mew looked at him bitterly, but she was instantly plunged into a black void. She looked around helplessly, waiting for the scene of nothingness to change. "Where am I?" She called out feebly.

A booming voice that echoed all around her was her reply. "You're in my realm, sweet dreams!" Mew was about to speak, but she fainted.

XxLugia, Latias, and Mewtwo scene changexX (With a moment of Ho-Oh)

Mewtwo clambered onto Lugia's back, and Latias whizzed around in circles. Ho-Oh was waving, calling out things like, "Be safe!" and "Keep in touch!" All things that the trio knew to do.

"Ready?" Lugia asked Mewtwo. Mewtwo nodded in response. Latias stopped her circling and nodded. With a gust of wind from Lugia's wings ruffling Ho-Oh's feathers, they were off.

"ILU!" Ho-Oh called out. Lugia rolled his eyes. "Remind me to add that to my things to tell Ho-Oh never to do again list." He muttered jokingly. Latias giggled, "Will do!" She bubbled. Mewtwo chuckled.

Mewtwo knew that this would be a long journey, he had a score to settle with Darkrai, and he had to save Mew.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know this wasn't that good, i'm sorry. I'm going to try really hard on my next chapter though!  
The only way you can get a next chapter is if I get good reveiws!  
Also, i'm sorry this was short, but once I get into the rising action, then i'll be giving something for your eyes to look at! Hopefully...

Harsune


End file.
